Skaters
by Ziggy Mo
Summary: Reese OC regrets pissing off a local skater until Dean punishes her for it.


With the sun shining through the window and showering her in bright light, Reese awoke greeted by the sounds of light snoring of the hunter cuddled up behind her. She gently lifted Dean's arm off of her. Reese got up and walked into the bathroom softly closing the door so the sounds of her shower would not wake the brothers.

Once she was finished she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her duffle to get her clothes and dress. It had always bothered Dean that she walked around the motel rooms naked after her showers. He didn't want Sam seeing her naked because she was his. Frustrating for Dean, Reese still did it. She found it uncomfortable dressing in a steamy bathroom because she hated the way the clothes stuck to her body from the wetness.

She noticed that Sam was waking so she hurriedly put on her jeans and an orange tank. Sam noticed the slight humidity from the shower and realized that Reese had just gotten out of the bathroom. "Reese, you dressed?" He had accidentally woken up before Reese had dressed after a shower and had seen her naked a couple of weeks ago. What he didn't realize was that Dean had been up and caught Sam ogling over Reese's naked body. That had earned him an uppercut.

"Yeppers, Sam."

Getting the "ok" Sam rolled out of bed, grabbed some clothes from his duffel, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He quickly got ready because he knew Dean would be up soon and if there wasn't any hot water left he'd suffer from Dean bitching about it all day.

Reese was finishing her morning prep when Dean finally woke.

"Good morning, Starshine. The earth says 'Hello'," greeted Reese quoting her favorite line from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Mornin'. I see you didn't wait for me for your shower this morning," smirked Dean eying her.

"I thought Sam would get cranky if he woke up to us moaning in the shower," she retorted.

"Thanks for saving me from that, Reese," replied Sam.

"No problema, Sam. Hey, I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. What do you two want?"

"Short stack and some bacon," said Dean getting out of bed.

"I'll come with. You're gonna need help with the coffee and the food," offered Sam.

"Alright," said Reese.

"Dean, where are the keys?" asked Sam grabbing his wallet.

"You're kidding, right?" laughed Dean. "You driving my baby. Here, Reese." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean tossed the keys to Reese.

"Let's go," smiled Reese.

She and Sam left the motel room and headed for the Impala. Reese loved this car almost as much as Dean did. In fact, the first time she had slept with Dean had been in this car. As she backed out she had Sam change the music to Stone Temple Pilots.

After driving for about 10 minutes or so, they spotted a diner with a couple of skaters in the parking lot. She parked a little far from them so they wouldn'd accidentally hit the car with their skateboards.

"Don't you love the attention you get when people see you pull up in the Impala?" Reese stated after noticing the skaters watching them drive up.

"It's odd how you and Dean are so alike. No wonder why he fell for you," inquired Sam.

As they were walking toward the diner, a skater boy about 19 stopped Reese. "Hey, baby. Name's Aaron. What's yours?"

"Um...Reese," she answered glancing over at Sam who had smiled knowing that the kid was in for a surprise.

"Wanna ditch Jolly Green over there and have a little fun?"

"Kid, you're cute but you look a little too young for me," stated Reese. She was impressed by this boy's forwardness.

"Come on, baby. I'll show you a good time." This kid's buddies were all watching awed that their buddy was going for a smoking girl with a big friend.

"I don't think my man will be too thrilled if I left him for a high schooler." She smirked.

"Come on. You'll like it."

Getting a little irritated, Reese decided to just tell the kid off. "Look, Aaron. I'm a little too old for you and I'm pretty sure I can get more pleasure from my finger than your little buddy. Goddamn skaters." And with that Sam laughed and the two walked into the diner. They sat at the counter and ordered 3 black coffees and their food.

"I gotta give it to him. If I was hittin' on a girl hangin' out with a tough looking guy like you, I'd probably be scared shitless and piss myself."

"If you did hit on a girl, not only would that be weird but also hot," smirked Sam.

Once they had gotten their food, they left and headed for the car. She walked to the driver's side and put the food on the roof of the car. She was about to unlock the door when she noticed it.

"Reese. Come on. We gotta get back before the food gets cold."

"Sammy. I think we have bigger problems."

"Oh my god! He's gonna kill me! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"Reese calm down. He's not gonna kill you."

"Sam. This is the same guy that flipped when you dripped a little ketchup on the leather! He's gonna go balistic when he see the huge ass dent in the fucking door!"

"Okay. Well, it kinda is your fault for pissing of that kid."

"Dude! I was not about to go play Sexy Babysitter with a kid!"

"How am I gonna tell him? Maybe he- fucking change already!" She felt as if they were sitting at the longest stoplight ever.

"Why do you wanna hurry? Won't that-"

"If you can't tell, I'm a little anxious and freaked so I'm sorry if I'm not totally mentally stable right now."

They had finally arrived at the motel and Reese decided to park in a spot that had the driver's door hidden from the room.

"Ok. I'm not gonna tell him yet. When we get in there, act normal so he won't suspect anything."

"He's gonna figure it out."

"Shut up, Sam."

They had gotten out and gone into the room where Dean was sitting at the table clicking away on the laptop looking for some info on their latest hunt. Once the food was set on the table Dean had started chowing down. Reese had only eaten half her hashbrowns because she was still thinking about the humongous dent in the car.

"So, turns out the house is haunted by some old lady. Nothing big, but we are low on salt so I'm gonna go get some." Dean said once he had finished his and Reese's food.

"I don't mind going to get it," piped Reese. She was seriously hoping that Dean wouldn't go near the Impala but she knew that wasn't possible.

"It's alright. I wanna get outta here anyways. You can come if you want," said Dean.

"No. Uh...I'm good, babe." She was freaking out really bad but not letting it show knowing that Dean would keep asking until he knew what was up.

"I'll be back in a bit." With that he walked out the room, got in the car and drove off. Sam had walked over to the window and watched Dean drive away.

Reese was sitting there puzzled and didn't say anything until she couldn't hear the roar of that engine anymore.

"How did he not see it?"asked Reese, puzzled.

Sam stepped away from the window. "He wasn't paying attention to the car when he got in. He was too busy watching some girl catching her boyfriend with some other girl."

"Oh thank, God. Well, not for the girl." Finished Reese after the look Sam gave her.

Sam began researching more on the spirit that they were going after while Reese turned on the TV and watched some random shopping channel.

She didn't even notice the Impala return. She had completely blanked on the whole incident this morning. The lady trying to sell some fugly piece jewelry momentarily intrigued her. That is, until Dean burst through the door looking scary and pissed as hell.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

It took only a split second for her to register that Dean was screaming about the dent.

Neither her nor Sam said anything so Dean yelled again.

"WHY IS THERE A FUCKING DENT IN MY DOOR?!"

"That's my cue. I'm going to the library. Told you he'd find out, Reese." And with that Sam stalked pass Dean leaving her to fend for herself.

"I...uh...this guy...I didn't mean to piss him off. He must've dented it when I was in the diner. Dean I'm sooooo sorry! I meant to tell you, but I didn't know how to break it to you."

"How about "Dean, there's a huge dent in your door?" He had stopped yelling, but he still sounded pissed off.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

He had begun to walk close to her. She was scared of what he would do so she backed away from her. That only made him rush after her so she squeaked and jumped over the bed and raced for the bathroom. Dean pounced and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He looked in her eyes and saw that she was terrified of him right now.

"I'm truly sorry, Dean. Please don't kill me! I'll do anything to make it up to you, just don't hurt me!"

He smiled devilishly when he thought of how she could make it up to him. She knew that smile. She loved it except for right now because it kind of scared her. She tried to pull away a little, but he pulled her closer and roughly kissed her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth darting around and entangling hers. She was afraid to resist because she didn't know what he would do to her. He pulled away and started biting down her neck rough enough to leave marks but soft enough to feel good. She moaned and threw her head back. He pulled away to admire the bruises he left. He picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He pinned her to the bed under him whispered into her ear, "You are gonna pay for the dent."

He nibbled on her lobe for a second before ripping her shirt and throwing it aimlessly. He then began working down her chest stopping at her breasts above her bra. He sucked and left a bruise on each one before pulling her bra down to expose them. He smirked at the sight and began nibbling on her nipple while playing with the other with his thumb and index finger. Reese finally moved and began running her fingers through his hair. She tugged at his shirt until he pulled it over his head. She let out a whimper when he stopped suckling her nipple. He then moved to the other one and she scratched her nails along his back leaving red marks. He arched his back into her nails and growled at the pain around her nipple causing her to moan again.

He looked up at her a roughly kissed her. She bit at his lower lip and nibbled on it until he pulled away and began moving down her stomach stopping at her hip and biting leaving another mark. She tried to undo her pants, but he pushed her hands away slowly unzpped and unbuttoned them himself causing her to groan at the slow pace. When he finally undid her pants he pushed them down her waist and pulled them off. He then leaned up and kissed her again while he slowly moved her panties down her hips. Once they were off, he moved off of her legs, spread them and settled between them. He leaned down between her legs and licked her clit softly causing her say his name. He kept doing it eliciting more moans of his name from her. "Dean! Stop teasing."

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" He asked devilishly rubbing her clit and another moan escaped her. She hated when he made her beg. She knew it meant that he was in control.

"Please don't make me beg." She pleaded hoping he'd stop toying with her.

"Fine then. I'll just stop." He made to leave, but she grabbed him pulling him back.

"Don't leave. I need it. I need you, Dean." With that, Dean leant back down and sucked at her clit causing her to scream his name loud enough for the people next door to hear clearly. He stuck a finger in her slowly moving it in and out then added another until she began to cream. He pulled his finger out and started rubbing her clit and moved his tongue into her tasting her sweet core. She had one hand in his hair trying to move him deeper into her. When she climaxed and screamed his name once more he stopped and moved up to look in her eyes.

She saw his lips shining from her wetness and saw some on his chin. She wiped it away with a finger and tasted herself then pulled him in for a long deep kiss. She let her hands roam to the bulge in his pants and began rubbing it causing him to groan. She undid his pants and slid them off along with his briefs allowing his cock to spring free. She flipped them over so she could return his favor. She began kissing down his chest stopping at each nipple and nibbling slightly before moving down to his groin. She slid off the bed pulling him to the edge. He followed slightly sitting up on his elbows. She wrapped her fingers around his balls gently squeezing them then taking one into her mouth causing him to fall back off his elbows growling her name. She then moved to the other one and he slid his hands through her hair. She then grabbed both balls in her mouth and wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking it gently. he tightened his grip in her hair and moaned her name once more before she stopped sucking and moved to his dick. She licked the head causing the slit to begin leaking precum. She sucked it away gently before licking from head to base causing him to chant her name. She then took him into her mouth slowly. He bucked into her mouth making her swallow all 9 inches of him. She allowed him and she began deepthroating him. She grabbed his balls and began to roll them softly making him moan loudly. She stopped when she felt his balls pulling taught not wanting him to cum yet.

"Who's in charge now?" teased Reese. Dean looked down at her with lustful, half-opened eyes. He pulled her up and kissed her roughly and rolled her back onto the bed. He positioned her onto all fours. He smacked her ass causing her to squeak. He then positioned himself behind her and spread her legs before finding her entrance. He smacked her again leaving a handprint before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her. Without letting her adjust to him he pulled out and thrusted into her again and again. He pumped so hard that his balls slapped loudly against her ass each time leaving nice, bright red marks. When his thrusts became more and more out of control she hit her orgasm and screamed his name gripping the sheets below her in a death grip. Just seconds later he came in her hard causing her to orgasm again. He rode out his orgasm before loosening his grip and pulling out of her. They both collapsed onto the bed panting and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Reese?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Why?" replied Reese.

"You're walking a little funny and every time you've gone to sit down you've hesitated and winced." Dean laughed a little at hearing that. Sam looked at Dean then at Reese before he figured it out. "Oh. I see you got her pretty bad, huh Dean?"

"She deserved it. Especially after what she did to my baby."


End file.
